Rainbow Magic Early Reader
Rainbow Magic Early Reader are a stand-alone series in Rainbow Magic for younger children. They were first published in the U.K. About The books follow the same or similar format as the Holiday Specials and One-Offs, however sentences are simplified, accompanied with coloured illustrations. Books are usually made up of 3 chapters, each one focused on the three different objects. They are the second level of difficulty in the franchise, the first being Scholastic Readers and the third being the original chapter books. Books Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy *Published 3rd May 2012 Rachel and Kirsty are going to a grand costume party in a Scottish castle. The girls are really excited about exploring the castle and its grounds, as well as getting dressed up for the big night itself! But Jack Frost thinks the castle should host his party instead. So he steals Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy's magical objects to further his naughty plan! Kylie the Carnival Fairy *Published 5th July 2012 Kylie the Carnival Fairy is all in a tangle when Jack Frost's goblins steal her three magic hats. Without them, the Sunnydays Carnival is bound to be ruined. Will the grand parade and fireworks finale go ahead? Florence the Friendship Fairy *Published 6th September 2012 Florence the Friendship Fairy has a very important job --she looks after friendships in Fairyland and the human world. But sour old Jack Frost is jealous of everyone who has friends because he's too grumpy to have any of his own! So he steals Florence's three magical objects and hides them where nobody can find them. Can Rachel and Kirsty track down the precious objects before their own friendship is threatened? Belle the Birthday Fairy *Published 7th March 2013 We all love to celebrate birthdays --but no one does it quite like Belle! She makes sure these special days are filled with gifts, cake, parties, joy and laughter! In Fairyland and the human world, Belle has the job of making birthdays as happy as can be. But there is one mean creature who is incapable of enjoying even this extra--special day: Jack Frost! And if he's not going to enjoy his birthday, then neither will anyone else! So he steals Belle's magical items, causing chaos. Will Rachel and Kirsty be able to find them --or will birthdays be ruined forever? Summer the Holiday Fairy *Published 6th June 2013 Rachel and Kirsty are on holiday on Rainspell Island when they find that Jack Frost --the Ice Lord-- has stolen the three magic shells that make all holidays sunny and full of fun. The girls must help Summer the Holiday Fairy get the shells back before all holidays are ruined! Shannon the Ocean Fairy *Published 1st August 2013 Best friends Rachel and Kirsty are visiting the seaside. But Jack Frost has stolen three exchanted pearls from Shannon the Ocean Fairy. If the girls can't help Shannon, then all the oceans will be ruined forever! Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy *Published 4th March 2014 Best friends Rachel and Kirsty are going to be bridesmaids. But Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy has lost her magical objects that make weddings everywhere special. If the girls can't help their friend, all weddings will be ruined everywhere! Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Published 5th June 2014 Selena the Sleepover Fairy makes sure that sleepovers are full of fun and games for everyone! But when Jack Frost's naughty goblins steal her magical objects, all sleepovers are in danger of being ruined, including the giant sleepover that Rachel and Kirsty are attending! Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Published 7th August 2014 Kirsty and Rachel are going to see their favourite pop group, The Angels! But jealous Jack Frost wants to be a pop star himself. Can the girls stop him and his goblins from ruining the show? Keira the Film Star Fairy *Published 5th February 2015 Kirsty and Rachel are starring in a movie! But Keira the Film Star Fairy's magical objects have gone missing. Can the girls get them back from Jack Frost before he ruins their movie-star moment? Tamara the Tooth Fairy *Published 1st October 2015 Can Kirsty and Rachel help Tamara the Tooth Fairy do her job by getting her magical objects back from Jack Frost? Olympia the Games Fairy *Published 4th February 2016 Can Kirsty and Rachel help Olympia the Games Fairy do her job by getting her magical objects back from Jack Frost? Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy *Published 2nd June 2016 The royal family of Fairyland can't wait to welcome their new baby. Everyone is excited, until the magical bundle of joy goes missing! Could this be the work of nasty Jack Frost? Join Kirsty and Rachel as they must help Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy save the day! Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy *Published 6th October 2016 Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy makes sure that all weddings are happy and magical! But when mean Jack Frost steals the True Love Crown, the Fairyland royal wedding is sure to be a disaster. Can Kirsty and Rachel find the crown so the royal couple will live happily ever after...? Georgie the Royal Prince Fairy *Published 9 March 2017 Rachel and Kirsty are very excited to attend a special royal weekend organised by the Queen! But when the Royal signet ring mysteriously disappears, the girls are in for another fantastic Rainbow Magic adventure! Help Kirsty and Rachel find the royal signet ring before it's too late! Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy *Published 13 July 2017 Catherine the Fashion Princess Fairy helps make sure princesses everywhere have the perfect outfits for their royal functions. But when Jack Frost and his goblins steal her magic objects, all sorts of things start to go wrong! Can Kirsty and Rachel help get them back before fashion disasters strike the human and fairy worlds? Holly the Christmas Fairy *Published 2nd November 2017 The King and Queen of Fairyland are all in a fluster. Jack Frost is up to his old tricks and has kidnapped the Christmas elves. Without the elves to make the presents and decorate the trees, there won't be any Christmas this year. Can Rachel and Kirsty save the day, with a little help from Holly the Christmas Fairy? Frances the Royal Family Fairy *Published 8th March 2018 Frances the Royal Family Fairy makes sure all royal brothers and sisters get along well with each other. But when naughty Jack Frost steals her magical object, everything starts to fall apart! Can Kirsty and Rachel help Frances restore harmony in all royal families and their kingdoms? Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy *Published 12 July 2018 Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy is in charge of making every jubilee perfect! But when Jack Frost steals Elizabeth's Diamond Sceptre, both fairy and human celebrations are headed for catastrophe. Can Kirsty and Rachel help Elizabeth find the sceptre so kings and queens everywhere can celebrate in style? Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy *Published 1 November 2018 Alyssa the Snow Queen Fairy makes sure that everyone is happy throughout winter in both the human and fairy worlds. But when nasty Jack Frost steals her magical objects, everything becomes an icy misery! Can Rachel and Kirsty help get them back before Fairyland freezes over? Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Published 7 March 2019 Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy makes sure that all royal babies are happy and snug in their cribs. But when Jack Frost steals her magical lion toy, mini princes and princesses everywhere are up all night! Can Kirsty and Rachel help Charlotte stop the palace pandemonium? Heidi the Vet Fairy *Published 11 July 2019 Rachel and Kirsty are very excited to be helping out at a new veterinary surgery! They love looking after all the cute animals. But strange things start happening, and soon it seems everything is going wrong. . .could this be the work of nasty Jack Frost? The girls must help Heidi the Vet Fairy defeat him and save animals everywhere! Juliet the Valentine Fairy * Releasing on 5 March 2020 Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies * Releasing on 9 July 2020 Paige the Pantomime Fairy * Releasing on 12 November 2020 Trivia *All the Royal books have been turned into Early Readers, apart from Meghan the Wedding Sparkle Fairy. *It is unknown if Elizabeth, Alyssa and Heidi will be published because their pages on the Hachette website are no longer available. *According to Google Play Store, early reader versions of Stella, Juliet and Lila & Myla are due to be published November 2019, March 2020 and July 2020 respectively. Covers isbn9781408323328-detail.jpg|Early reader 1 146151-ml-940186.jpg|Early reader 2 147712-ml-992273.jpg|Early reader 3 149093-ml-1033917.jpg|Eraly reader 4 149859-ml-1071133.jpg|Early reader 5 81onTMbKHHL._SL1500_.jpg|Early reader 6 81bjWfeuySL._SL1500_.jpg|Early reader 7 51tFLP1HKWL.jpg|Early reader 8 Destinyer.jpg|Early reader 9 Keiraearly.jpg|Early reader 10 Tamaraearly.jpg|Early reader 11 Olympiaearly.jpg|Early reader 12 AlexandraER.jpg|Early reader 13 Kateearly.jpg|Early reader 14 Georgieearly.jpg|Early reader 15 Isbn9781408345757.jpg|Early reader 16 Holly early reader.jpg|Early reader 17 FrancesER.jpg|Early reader 18 ElizabethER.jpg|Early reader 19 AlyssaER.jpg|Early reader 20 Charlotte_er.jpeg|Early reader 21 Heidi ER.jpg|Early reader 22 Category:Series Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Early Reader Category:Trivia Category:E Category:Holiday Special Fairies Category:One offs